I Get Off
by roxnroll
Summary: You don't know that I know, you watch me every night. And I just can't resist the urge to stand here in the light. Your greedy eyes upon me and then I come undone. And I could pull the curtain but this is too much fun. Kaka/Saku Lemon Oneshot


_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Lyrics in the summary by Halestorm._

**I Get Off**

She knew he was there. He was always there, right on time. Ten pm, Friday night like clockwork. Watching.

How ironic, this man was never on time to anything. But he was there, right outside her second story window taking cover in the brush of the large green branches of a tree.

Sakura knew that he'd been coming to her window for the last six months to watch her. But he didn't know that she knew.

Kakashi had always been a mystery to her and when he started coming to her window, she was mystified that she held any interest to him. She knew he was a bit of a voyeur, especially when she considered the company that he kept. Maybe he had hoped to catch a glimpse of her, wet from her shower. Pervert.

Throughout the first couple of months of his visits, she made sure to give him no reason to return. She would brush her teeth; paint her toes, put on mud masks, boring mundane tasks. But week after week, he returned to her window. Maybe she had too much time on her hands, but she decided to up the ante and have a little fun.

At first it was just little glimpses of skin. Nothing too vulgar, just enough to keep him coming back. Why? She didn't know, but the thought of it excited her. She would return from her shower still wet, wrapped only in a short, loose towel. Then she would close the curtain. Then she would slowly start to lower the towel as she closed the window. The most recent was last week. After she finished her shower, she quietly padded over to her nightstand where her table lamp rested and flipped the switch, bathing the room in a warm yellow light. Sakura stepped into the light then dropped the towel completely, with her back to him, as she reached over her shoulder to close the pale yellow curtain. She could feel his greedy eyes upon her from behind and it excited her to know that he was drinking in her naked backside.

Sakura didn't know when it happened, but she had started to realize that it turned her on that Kakashi was watching her. Was he turned on too? Maybe all of the years spent under his command had rubbed off on her. Hell, maybe she just needed to get out more.

Tonight she had planned something a little different. She wanted to see just how far she could coil him before he came undone. This would answer her ongoing question as to why Kakashi was spending time outside her window on a Friday night.

She had just come into the room from her adjoining bathroom when she glanced at the clock that told her the time. She was giddy with nerves. Tonight she was going all in. Kakashi wouldn't know what hit him.

Sakura sashayed over to her dressing table, putting a little more sway to her hips than necessary, flipping on the lamp as she went and grabbed a tube of her favorite jasmine scented body cream. She slowly removed the cap and squeezed a small bit of the cool creaminess into the palm of her hand. _'Let the show begin'_ she mused.

She walked over to her bed layered in white satin striped coverings and sat down facing the window. To any onlooker it would appear that she was admiring the view from her perch. But she knew the truth. Starting with her feet, she massaged the lotion into her tired and neglected soles. _'This feels so good' _she thought to herself. From there she moved up her calves and applied more cream in a massaging motion. _'Wow' _was all she could think_. _At first she thought that she was doing this for Kakashi's benefit, but she was starting to feel the advantages as well. For one, the scent was so comforting and exotic that it was making her euphoric. Second, the massaging motion to her sore muscles was actually relaxing her and starting to feel really good.

She decided to just go with it. She took the tube in her hand once more and again squeezed a much larger amount into her palm. She rubbed her palms together, heating the cream between them and started to apply it luxuriously to her thighs. The feeling was overwhelming. Sakura closed her eyes and dreamed of warm hands on her equally warm skin. She let her thoughts take over.

She imagined Kakashi coming in through her window, pushing aside her pale yellow curtains. He would walk over to where she sat on the satiny bed covers and place his warm hands over her own as he helped her back to the bed, his movements based on his own desires. He would then slowly remove her hands and take over with his own.

His fingers would slide up her thighs to her hipbones, slowly ascending over the taut, ivory skin covering her stomach. Slowly, making their way to the valley in between her breasts and climbing until they discovered the skin of her throat. Would he find her skin rough and dry like she did?

"Nghh, Kakashi", she moaned aloud. Damn this felt so good. She could almost feel his hands on her.

She squeezed her eyes tighter. Nothing was going to ruin this fantasy for her. Nothing!!

----------

Kakashi had the best seat in all of Fire County. He had returned to her window again tonight. Something about Sakura was just so alluring. Of course, she was beautiful. That wasn't it though. She had a definite appeal to her that he just couldn't help but admit. She was sexy. So damned sexy. How had he not noticed before?

It had all started out innocent enough. He had been concerned for her well being and stopped by her place one Friday evening to check on her. She never knew when to call it a day and she pushed herself too hard. That particular Friday she had been exhausted. He had followed her home to make sure she made it safely and had stayed once she was inside to make sure that she made it to bed. Kakashi stayed longer than he should have. He witnessed Sakura in her natural environment and was in awe of just being around her. She hadn't done anything remotely provocative; she was just brushing her teeth, going through her nightly bed-time ritual. He stayed until she fell asleep and found that he was fascinated with watching her as she slept. The way her lips would part slightly as she took a breath in, as her hair splayed across her satin pillowcase. She was very beautiful like this. Serene, angelic even.

And so he returned to her every Friday evening after that, in hopes of getting to know more about her by getting a glimpse of her that no one else had. Her private life.

So here he was again, sitting outside her window watching and waiting. Her evening rituals didn't diverge too much. Usually after putting her things away, she would shower and get ready for bed. Lately though, he noticed that she would linger by the window, as if in deep thought, as she got ready for bed. Once he even caught a glimpse of her naked ass as she closed her curtains. Man, what he wouldn't give to have been her sheets that night!

Tonight she came through the door from the bathroom and turned on the bed side lamp. The warm yellow light behind her gave her an ethereal glow. She looked absolutely lovely wearing a fluffy green towel that accented her pearly skin beautifully. Kakashi watched her hips sway as she walked over to her dressing table to retrieve a tube of some sort. She then turned and walked over to her bed to sit. That bed looked so soft, comfortable. He wondered how it would feel to be laying on that bed. With her.

He was roused from his thoughts as he watched her empty the contents of the tube into her hand. _'Lotion?'_ he guessed as he ran his hand through his silvery mane. His eyes narrowed as she started to apply the creamy substance to her feet. Sakura looked so peaceful. She seemed to really be enjoying this. He watched as she slowly moved her hands up to her calves and started leisurely circling her hands over her flesh. Man, what he wouldn't give to have his hands on her right now. He could tell that she was in utter bliss and could only wish that he had been the one to cause it.

She then squeezed a bit more cream into her hands and brought them together in a lathering motion and began applying it to her, _thighs? _He watched as she leaned her head to the side a closed her eyes. She seemed totally lost in the feelings she was experiencing. Then something happened that he never saw coming. She reclined back onto the bed and the towel parted.

' _Holy Shit!!!'_

If he had thought the sight of Sakura's naked backside was enough to keep him from sleep last week, he was poorly mistaken. He had been kept up all week by the thought of that luscious ass. This was just too much. He was staring at the most erotic sight he'd ever seen. There, spread out before him was his former student and new infatuation. Haruno Sakura. Completely naked.

He knew that she would be beautiful nude, just by the way she wore her clothes but this was almost more than he could bear. She looked good enough to eat. Her flawless creamy skin gave way to two perfectly rounded petite breasts each tipped with delectable dusty rose nipples. His eyes traveled down her wonderfully toned stomach to the place that he never imagined could be so stunning. He had been with many women and they were all gorgeous in their own right, but this was just bordering on paradise. There at the apex of her thighs rested a mostly waxed slice of heaven, with the beacon of a feathery pink landing strip. To help him find his way. How thoughtful.

Kakashi fumbled to grab a hold of the tree branch as he lost his balance. He felt as if the air had been pushed from him. He struggled to regain his breath as his eyes searched her face. Her eyes were tightly closed, like she was concentrating. He watched as she moved her hands over her hipbones, up and over her stomach and between her petite, plump breasts. Her hands then wandered over the succulently silky flesh of her throat.

"Nghh, Kakashi"

After regaining his breath and balance, Kakashi stared wide-eyed at the woman that he could have sworn just moaned out his name. Was his mind playing tricks on him? Had he heard that right?

"Mmm, Kakashi. Right there."

This was un-fucking believable. Sakura was in her room right now fantasizing… about _him_, while she was … touching herself!

Kakashi couldn't decide if the gods loved or hated him. On the one hand, he was witnessing the single most erotic thing he had ever seen in his life. On the other, he was listening as she moaned his name and he was sitting out here, in a tree, being a spectator.

He was only a man for god's sake. Here he was watching a real life wet dream. Sakura was one of the hottest women that he'd ever met. Shit, how many men would kill to be in this position? Well if anyone else _was_ in his position, he would surely kill them. Then there was the law. He was sure that there was a law against what he was doing. Did he even care?

"Fuck it". He had had enough. Hell, no man was this strong. If he was going to hell, he would go down gladly as long as he got the chance to touch that glorious body lying before him.

Resigned to his fate, he stood from his crouched position on the branch and stepped nimbly toward the window that could likely seal his doom. He reached the window and slid it smoothly up to enter.

He only hoped that he didn't get his ass handed to him for this.

Upon entering, he noticed that the room looked very different than it did from the outside. He had only ever been in her apartment a few times, and even then he didn't make it past the living room or kitchen.

The walls were a very pale yellow. As a matter of fact, they seemed to coordinate perfectly with her curtains which were only a shade darker. From outside the walls had looked a dingy beige. Maybe she just really needed to clean her windows. The one thing that hadn't changed was the bed and what was on it. He mentally slapped himself for zoning out on the color scheme of the room, to focus on the real reason why he was there in the first place.

Sakura had moaned his name, as if calling out to him. And he in turn, was answering that call. He only hoped it wasn't a wrong number.

The room smelled faintly of jasmine and perhaps a hint of vanilla, so utterly Sakura. Her signature scent. But there was an underlying scent that he had never noticed on her before. He knew very well from his many adventures what caused that scent to emanate from a woman. Desire. Lust.

These he knew very well, but had never associated them with her. Well _he did,_ he just never thought that she ever…..

She was moaning again. This time it was more of a whimper. "Kakashi", she hissed through her teeth and he began to pay close attention to her hands. Her hands were roaming her own skin frantically, caressing her hips, her stomach, her breasts.

Kakashi decided that watching from the sidelines just wasn't doing it for him anymore. He had to have a piece of that action.

With a swift motion that only a skilled ninja could execute, he was beside her in an instant without so much as a movement on the mattress. Then his hands were on hers, leading her. She stiffened for a moment and then yielded totally to his guidance. Gods she smelled good. He wondered if she tasted…..

Her hands were suddenly gone and he stilled, assuming that the jig was up. Was he caught? Fuck! Just when it was getting good, too. But instead of sitting up and beating him down, she took in a deep cleansing breath and appeared to be calming her nerves. Her inhalation was ragged and her face was flushed a pretty pink color on the apples of her cheeks. Kakashi wasn't sure if he should continue. God he wanted to, but would she allow it?

To hell with it, he wasn't going to waste anymore time contemplating.

He placed his warm hands on her hipbones and was in awe at how soft her skin actually felt. Like silk. Totally cliché but true. He slowly moved his hands towards the center of her stomach. He felt her shiver under his touch. It was taking so much effort for him to keep his composure. He was already starting to feel the very prominent erection straining to be free from its confines.

He needed more, it was nice to finally feel her skin after watching her for so long, but he wanted a taste. He leaned his head, adorned with unruly silver hair, forward and ever so lightly brushed his masked lips across her navel. Gods, her scent was so intoxicating.

He felt her flinch and then glanced up to see the most striking glazed sea green eyes he'd ever seen.

----------

"Kakashi?" spoken in a breathless question.

"Hmm?" He replied just as out of breath as she was. He was holding on by a thread. He only hoped that she didn't ask him to stop. He had come so close to her sweet skin, he wasn't sure he _could_ even if he wanted to.

" I was wondering when you would join me" she purred as she reached up with both hands and ran her long fingers through his wiry hair, simultaneously removing the hitai-ate that had been pushed up on his forehead. Had he been studying her with his Sharingan?

"How did you know it was me?"

"I've watched you watching me. I figured it was only a matter of time before you made your presence known," she stated matter-of-factly as deft fingers trailed from his hair smoothly down to his shoulders and under the material of his flak vest.

"You knew?" he leveled a dumbfounded look at her. Had she known all this time? _'Oh shit!! Busted' _

" Of course I knew silly. I did this… for you." She spoke airily as she divested him of his vest and proceeded to trail her graceful hands down the front of his chest, over sinewy stomach muscles to the waistband of his pants. She dipped her fingers just inside to find the hem of his shirt and began to pull up.

"For me?" he asked as he placed his hands over hers to aid her in the removal of his shirt.

Her hungry eyes began drinking him in; his body really was a thing of beauty. Pale white scars criss-crossed his chest and abdominals, but they only added to his magnetism. As she continued upwards she realized that his mask was attached to his garment. The moment of truth. She would finally get to see what Kakashi looked like behind the visage. Cha!!

Up and over it went. Revealed first was a very angular jaw line with hints of silver stubble. Apparently shaving wasn't on his list of things to do on his Friday night. Sakura noticed that he had small pale scar on the right corner of his chin. Maybe she would ask about that later. As the mask continued to rise she took in two beautiful pale, plump and very kissable lips, a surprisingly straight nose and a set of noble high cheekbones. But what stood out the most were the eyes. They held a dark sensuousness that she had never seen before and when coupled with his other features, he was….breathtaking. This was Kakashi, the whole picture. And what a picture is was. His mismatched eyes smoldered. She had never seen him like this. One deep maroon, tomoe spinning and one slate gray looking at her with such need that she thought she would spontaneously combust. She had never seen a man so handsome. So sexy. He was actually quite beautiful, so much so in fact that she felt a little intimidated by him. But when his eyes looked at her as they were now, all thoughts went out the window.

"Well… I kinda did it for me too" she said as she tossed the garment into some foreign corner in her room.

Her hands began to move, but this time not over her own skin. Sakura now reveled in the smell of his warm, woodsy scent and the feel of his rugged flesh. She felt like she just got to open the only present she wanted for Christmas. Good thing she had all night to play with it.

She allowed her hands passage over the sinewy muscles of his abdomen and immediately felt Kakashi start. He hissed between his teeth. She had him. Now all she had to do was reel him in.

"Why?" his voice was severely strained as his brows pinched together in confusion.

"Kakashi. I …get off on you….getting off on me" Sakura replied with a saucy wink as her bottom lip made its way between her teeth in a show of innocence.

Kakashi was in over his head. Obviously little Sakura-chan wasn't so innocent after all. He wasn't sure how to feel about that. He realized at that moment, he really didn't give a damn. He wasn't going to spend his evening wasting any more time.

"My, my, Sakura. Who would've thought that you were the type to be turned on by voyeurism?" he said as he slowly traced her forearm with the tip of his index finger.

The action immediately sent a shiver up her spine and for a moment, she forgot to breathe. So he was a talker huh? _'Mmm, interesting.'_

"Only with you, Sensei" this was obviously wrong on so many levels, but he hadn't been her sensei in what seven years? '_Who cares, I'm going with it.'_

Kakashi, on the other hand was so shocked and turned on that he didn't know if he was coming or going. Hopefully the former… and soon.

"Only with me, huh?" he replied huskily, fingertips now smoothing down her forearm to her fingertips.

He gripped her hands in his and began to guide her. He led her leisurely across his pectorals, where she tweaked two very delectable beige tan flat nipples, over the smooth muscles of his stomach and down…. to the waistband of his pants. He stopped for a moment, eyeing her as if waiting for her to stop him. When he noted that she didn't have any aversion, he guided her palm to him.

He was so hard that he thought he would burst. He looked up from her touch, and found her with her mouth agape. Shit! Had he moved too fast?

Sakura seemed to snap out of her daze when she noticed him looking at her. His expression was hungry, needy. And right now, she could feel just how hungry and needy he was. By the feel of him, he was ravenous. Oh gods, he was so hard. She dug the heel of her palm into his hardness and felt more than heard him groan.

"Mmm, baby just like that." He hissed sensually. His voice melted over her like caramel, thick and warm and consuming.

She repeated the action again, and the response was instantaneous. "Like that?" she purred mischievously, a devilish smile overtaking her_. 'Was it getting warmer in here?'_

Heat was overtaking her and she could hardly think anymore. She also realized that now the towel that she had previously donned was no longer covering her, but underneath her. She laid facing Kakashi and ….._'God how could I not see how sexy he was?'_. Those pants need to go. NOW!!

She immediately took charge by flipping Kakashi onto his back and continuing her ministrations with her palm. Gods she wanted him so bad. He looked at her, eyes blazing in surprise.

"Yeah, just like that..Mmm" he repeated as he continued to watch her wondering what she had up her sleeve.

Sakura shot him a coy look as the palm that was currently caressing him, moved slowly up to the drawstring on his pants. With one deft tug, the tie parted loosening the offending garment. She glanced back at him briefly before tugging the band down over his gloriously straining erection, which snapped against his stomach like a taut rubber band. _'Commando huh?'_

She was mesmerized by the mere size of him. He was definitely gifted in that area. Fine silver hair shadowed its way down his lower abdomen and sprung out in wiry tufts around the treasure that he had kept hidden. He was absolutely mouth watering. She was pulled from her thoughts as she realized that she had failed in divesting him of his pants.

A swift yank down his legs, and Kakashi's pants joined his shirt somewhere in the corner of her room.

Here he lay in all his wondrous beauty, naked on her bed. She quickly straddled his stomach and finally took in the sight of him. Her stomach clenched and she could feel that familiar heat pool between her legs.

"You like it?" his voice breathless as he struggled with his own self control.

What was he asking her? Did she like it? Like what? The situation? His nakedness? What?

"Oh!" she moaned as he flexed his member between her legs letting her know exactly what he meant.

What was she supposed to say to that? She was spluttering like an idiot inside her own mind right now.

Then he did it again, as if trying to elicit an answer from her. Sakura could feel the sheen of moisture on her skin as she fought with her own control.

"Mmm, very much" she moaned, the heat was almost too much.

"I'm gonna make you love it, baby" he purred as he reached for her shoulders and in one swift movement flipped their positions so that he could gain the upper hand.

Caging her in, Kakashi wasted no time in exploring her. He immediately went for her neck, peppering her with open mouthed kisses that were wet and warm and ….gods. She could feel herself growing warmer, wetter. She was ready. How could he do this to her with just kissing her neck?

He was slowly descending her neck to her shoulder where he suckled lightly on her flesh that smelled faintly of jasmine. The wafting scent of her arousal reached his nose and he breathed in deeply to take in the bouquet. He slowly and sensuously made his way down to those beautiful perky breasts, and like a man starved, opened his mouth and covered her pebbled peak.

'_God his mouth is so hot' _"Mmm-…feels so good" she moaned aloud, arching her back in a feline display, presenting more of her luscious bosom to him.

In response, he swirled his tongue around her hardened crest and began sucking in earnest as his left hand palmed its twin. He coaxed her nipples into beautifully hardened dusty summits and glancing up at her glowing features, felt himself twitch against her thigh.

Kakashi made his way to her opposite breast and began to lave her with his skilled wet muscle. She was a writhing mess under him. He could feel her squirm beneath him trying to find some friction to help ease the ache between her thighs.

He was determined to help her out. He was nothing if not a nice guy.

He continued placing opened mouth kisses down her sternum, over her rib cage and slowly over her smooth and toned tummy. He felt her sharp intake of breath and knew he was about to hit the mark. He lazily kissed down to her navel where he dipped his tongue in a languid circle.

A hiss escaped from between her teeth as she drowned in her own desire. There was nothing saving her now. She knew where he was headed and could hardly wait.

"Gods, Sakura, you smell delicious. I'm gonna enjoy eating every bite." And with that he gently parted her knees and lowered his head between her creamy thighs.

He closed his eyes, inhaled sharply and his head became dizzy from her arousal. He had never smelled a more ambrosial fragrance in his entire life. Her scent was like a drug that he began craving instantly. She bordered on lightly floral, but with an underlying hint of something spicy. Distinctively Sakura.

Kakashi opened his eyes to the vision before him. And what an image it was. Spread out before him, she was utterly stunning. Below the feathery roseate landing strip was her most precious treasure. Her succulent pink feminine folds glistened with her obvious desire for him. She was ready for him. _'Not yet' _he thought as his Sharingan spun, quickly archiving this memory for later.

He lowered his head and gave an experimental lick…'_Flick'_

Gods, she tasted better than he could ever imagine. She was tart, but not bitter. More like the sweet/sour candy that you just couldn't get enough of.

"Fuck!! Sakura, you taste so good. Mmm…" He went in for more. This time he lowered his open mouth over her little bundle of pleasure receptors and sucked. Hard.

The pleasure shot through her like lightening. "Oooo-Kakashi, just like that!" and she could feel the warmth spread low in her belly and radiate out.

'_So she's vocal, I like it'_

"You like that, baby?" he said removing his mouth momentarily to look up at her flushed features. He couldn't wait to be inside her. He was giddy in anticipation.

He slowly dragged his fingertips from the tips of her toes to her knees and pressed her legs further back, opening her more for him. He grabbed her own hands, that had been placed at her sides and guided them underneath her knees in an obvious show that he wanted her to keep them there.

"Hold your legs up for me." He was really struggling now. Here she was, spread wide for him. He could see the moisture gleaming from her opening--Mmm like cream. He almost came on the spot.

Kakashi lowered his head again and with the flat of his tongue, gave one long delicious lick, from her puckered entrance all the way to her clit. Kakashi was an ass man, and he hoped Sakura didn't mind a little ass play.

He continued to lick in long strokes, back and forth. Then with his right hand, he entered a single digit into her wet warmth. '_Fuck, she so hot and tight!!'_

Sakura immediately came unglued with the entry of his finger."OH GOD!!" she called out. "That feels so good, " she purred out. Her hands were restless, holding on to her knees. She really wanted to grab his hair and force him closer to her.

"What about when I do this?" he whispered into her heat, then added another digit. This time setting a slow, torturous pace, occasionally crooking his index finger to brush against the slightly rough, spongy tissue of her inner wall.

"Ah,F-fuck" she murmured in a heated whisper as she began to wildly buck her hips up to meet his mouth. She was coming undone. Heat was flooding below her naval, scalding her in her own need.

"What was that?" crooking his index finger in a tapping rhythm. And then he felt it. The tissue started to harden and her channel began to tighten. He continued to lap at her center while crooking and tapping against her inner tissue. He inserted the tip of his index finger into her puckered back entrance and gave it a little jiggle. _'Bingo!'_

And then he felt the warm, slightly tangy, liquid rush from her opening and into his waiting mouth.

"Ka-ka-shiiiii!!! Mmm.. F-uuu-ck!!!" she shouted as she let her legs go and grabbed him by his hair and began to grind in circles on his mouth, which was still frantically lapping at her weeping center. She felt such an intense, dizzying explosion of warmth. Her grip was tight on his hair: she needed something to anchor herself with or she would be swept away by the tide of pleasure coursing over her.

That had to be the sexiest fucking thing he'd ever witnessed. Sakura was a squirter, who would've thought?

Sakura was too busy riding out the undulating waves of ecstasy to even notice that Kakashi had removed his fingers from her with a wet squelching sound. He continued to lap at her to prolong her release as he reached down his own body and grabbed his aching rod and began slowly pumping to ease the pressure.

For a moment there he thought that she had passed out. She lay stock still, breathing still labored. Then, with renewed strength, her hands grabbed him and hauled him up her overheated body to her luscious mouth. Until now, Kakashi had totally neglected her lips and she really wanted to taste him. She pulled him down with light fingers, guiding his neck and attached her plump ones to his own. They met in a lazy, display. Sakura tasted her own essence on his tongue. It really turned her on. He was just so god damned sexy that she was feeling herself getting hot all over again. His lips were warm and wet and his muscle probed her own in a display of power. Well, he could dominate her anytime.

She ran her hands down his tight stomach and reached for the hand that was lazily pumping his engorged shaft and covered it with her own. God, she wanted to taste him. Sakura pulled her lips from his and made her way to the tender flesh below his ear. Nip...nip. "Mmm"

"Gods", she moaned as she kissed him. She was so turned on right now, that she could probably come without him even touching her.

Sakura continued her movement south and stopped at his flat, pebbled nipples. She swirled her warm wet muscle over his heated flesh. Then bit.

"Nghh, Sakura…fuck!" he hissed through clenched teeth. She took that as a sign to move ahead. She opened her warm mouth and trailed her tongue downward across his stomach, which seemed to clench on contact, to his navel.

Showing him the same attention that he had done to her, she dipped and swirled her tongue in the indentation and she felt strong hands in her hair. Pulling. Up? Was he stopping her? She really needed to taste him. To feel him in her mouth. Hot. Hard. Pulsing.

"F-uck! Sakura…Stop. I'm not gonna make it if you go any further," he nearly whimpered as his shaky hands tried to remove her from his stomach.

"Please Kakashi, I need to taste you." Was she whining? To suck him off?

"You want to suck me, baby?" He was so horny that it was the first thing out of his mouth.

"Oh gods, yes!!" she exclaimed as gentle fingers moved under her currently pumping hand to caress twin sacs of heated flesh.

"As much as I would love to have my dick in your mouth, we'll have to do that another time. Right now, I want to be balls deep in you." His voice was so husky, and his throat so dry. He needed release. NOW!

He settled between her parted legs and took one look into her muddled emerald eyes. What he saw there was unbridled lust. If he didn't make a move soon, he was going to have to relinquish control over to her. That just wouldn't do. He could feel her delicious heat grazing his throbbing organ and Kakashi thought he was going to lose his mind.

Barely able to control himself, he reached for her left leg, caressing it as he braced it over his shoulder. This left her in a split position. Nice.

This arrangement left her very exposed to thirsty eyes and he was drinking every inch of her in. He situated his left hand on his aching erection and slowly pumped while moving the bulbous head over her heated, moist flesh. Sakura was unbelievably hot and he couldn't hold back anymore.

Leisurely, almost lazily, Kakashi sunk himself inch by inch into her liquid heat.

He felt her sigh in satisfaction."Mmm, Kakashi. You feel amazing."

He stilled, unable to move for a moment. He wasn't sure how long he was going to last. Hell, the last six months had been enough foreplay for him. Combined with the watching and the touching, he was sure he was going to explode. Elbows caging her in, he lowered his head and brought his lips to hers. He nipped her bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth. His tongue darted out and traced the seam of her parted lips. She opened for him and slowly met his tongue with her own. This kiss was so sensual that it sent a shock straight to his dick.

She felt him twitch inside her and reached around him with her right hand and squeezed his firm round globes.

"Please… Kakashi" she moaned coaxing him to move.

Her fingers digging into his ass was enough to get her point across. His narrow hips pulled back half way and then flexed leisurely back in. His pace started slow, he wanted to savor every minute of her exquisite body.

She was so hot and tight around him that he almost felt he was suffocating.

He began thrusting at a quicker pace, animalistic urge beginning to take over. Perspiration rolling down his back, he fucked her with wild abandon. No thought. Just feeling.

"AH FUCK, SAKURA!!! Nngh…. Shit!" he bellowed. _'What the fuck? Did I just feel chakra?'_

Kakashi could feel the warmth radiating from her core, but there was something else too. It felt like a thousand hot tongues stroking his cock all at once. Licking and constricting.

He realized too late that Sakura obviously liked playing dirty. She was applying chakra pressure to him through her tight passage. Oh, this was a wicked sensation. He could hear her moaning and murmuring in the background but was too caught up in his own torture to even form coherent thought.

"OH….OH…. Mmmm…. Nngh…Ka-ka-shi, I'm gonna come," she moaned as she removed her hand from his ass, only to bring it down in a loud…

_SMACK!_

Did she just smack his ass?

'_Fuck yeah'_

She just continued to surprise him.

"Do it baby…come for me" he groaned as he tried to prolong his release for her.

God she was so beautiful, her hair fanned out across the white pillow, her face flushed with desire, tits jiggling with every thrust. The image was just too much. He began thrusting erratically; he couldn't hold it any more. And then he felt it again, her walls were constricting and she was applying that erotically warm chakra to his thrusting cock. It was too much.

"Ah, FUUUUCK!!!" Kakashi loudly rasped as twins sacs full of warm fluid released and exploded through him. He could vaguely hear shouting and wasn't sure if it was him or Sakura. Hell, he was too gone to care at this point.

He felt Sakura still under him as he continued to spill himself into her waiting warmth. This was the best sex he'd ever had and man, he'd had a lot.

With one final pump, he was empty and slumped over her balanced on his elbows. He looked down into her now clear, mischievous eyes. What he saw, was the most beautiful sight. A happily sated woman with a sinful smile.

"Wow, that was…" she trailed off. Not sure that words could even describe what she felt.

"Un-fucking believable." Kakashi finished for her, leaning in for a sloppy, satiated kiss. The best kind in his opinion.

"When did you get so naughty, Sakura?" he began nipping at her neck. Just the thought of what they'd just done was warming his blood.

"You seem to have inspired me, Sensei" she hummed, obviously enjoying that attention that he was paying to her neck.

"You'll… have … to …teach..me.. that... chakra... thing" he said punctuating each word with an open mouthed kiss across her chest.

"I can't wait to show you what I can do with my mouth" she quipped playfully.

All movement of Kakashi's lips halted. Did she mean what he thought she did?

Glancing up towards her, a beyond flustered Kakashi spoke, "You mean, you can…"

Sakura cut him off before he could finish, wiggling her tongue at him. It immediately began to glow a soft green.

"Oh, yeah."

* * *

_Thanks so much to sakura haru for her wonderful guidance._


End file.
